warbirdsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Davegnz
Hi Davegnz -- we are excited to have Wiki Warbirds as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Scope of project and other stuff Hi Dave. I took a ton of pictures at the Australian Defence Forces Airshow this weekend at RAAF Amberley, many of which may be useful to this project. I was therefore wondering: 1. What's the "scope" of this project? Any military aircraft that's still in existence after being withdrawn from (active) military service? 2. What to do with photos of aircraft that don't have an article yet? Is it better to create a short "stub" article as a "placeholder" until a proper article gets developed? Or just to create a maintenance category called "images awaiting an article" or something? Cheers --Rlandmann 22:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Adopition Question are you still interested in this wiki? if not i would like to adopt it if you do not mind.Wingman1 03:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Adopition Question #2 are you there Davegnz? are you still interested in this wiki? if not i would like to adopt it if you do not mind. please message me if you get this.Wingman1 11:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Adopition yay i did it! I Adopited the wiki. i am tweaking the look of the wiki a bit i thought the back ground pic just says "warbirds" in a cool way. hope you like. drop me a line ot two if you ever come back to the wiki. cheersWingman1 10:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) My apology i would like to apollgize if i have cause offence in any way. i did return the B-29 page as best i could to the way you had it and added the adinotal airframes to the page. i sometimes let my enthusiasm for the subject matter overload my common sense. but please know that everything i did, was done in good fath. i never meant to offend anyone or intrude here.Wingman1 21:50, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thanks, i know what you mean about the pokeing and proding. i have run into that proble myself on the other wikis i am an admin at. :) now ownt to warbirds business. what i am looking for is a standard layout for the ' Indiviual' pages for each airframe. something that everone can understand and still get the info. i have tryed one ot two ideas all ready not found anything that does it for me yet. (still working on it though). if ya get time can you take a look at my pages, (the B-29's), and tell e what your thoughts are?Wingman1 00:22, February 29, 2012 (UTC) BEETLE BOMB (45-21847) did some work on this page, BEETLE BOMB (45-21847) tonite after work, it's a work in progress i put in a infobox and will format the page with the info i have, and will add more as i find it. i dont want to overload info on the page but mabe link to other sources of detailed.info.Wingman1 05:04, March 7, 2012 (UTC) great love the edits. i will work on it i more detal when i can sit down with a day or two off work get my notes together and do some work.Wingman1 05:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) New user got a new user on the wiki, they made a page for a B-24, that you made allready. i basicly merged the two pages, and i also rearinged not by much, some pic's on that page some, just putting them into a picture Gallery, i hope this is ok, i know i went out on a limb, but i can easly change this back if i need to.Wingman1 20:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Davegnz, I haven’t seen you on AAF forum since the “Puff the Magic Dragon” incident with jpeters140. As it appeared that he threatened you as a moderator…was an action taken or are you just pissed and gone? Don’t let some bitter old man make you stop posting…Who would make me laugh? So you’re Wiki Warbirds site is interesting…I do find it a bit difficult to navigate as I am VFR not IMC rated, but being the blind SOB that I am I suppose it makes no difference. It would be nice to have a header bar cross the top by aircraft. I had a hell of a time finding B-24’s and still screwed up! But wingman1 fixed my post as a page “your page “already existed. How he found that page is still a mystery to me…Poor dumb SOB. Just by stumbling around I see there is a lot of great information there, it’s just me trying to find it. It’s a sad sight when a blind man standing in a dark room can’t find his own ass with both hands. 25 Kingman49 Um Hi!! :D Imperium Guy 18:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC)